Sleep
by Titi Braun
Summary: Ketika sepasang matamu tak mau diajak kompromi, kau bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar milik sosok pria yang kau kagumi. / "Tak bisa tidur,hm?" Nafas hangatnya mulai menggelitik cuping telingamu./ PeinxYou/ AU / DLDR


SLEEP

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi K.

Pairing : PeinxYou

Rated : T+

**Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh fanfic berjudul ' A Gift ' karangan Fujisaki Fuun. Dan saya sudah minta ijin kepada beliau apakah fic ini boleh di-publish atau tidak J** **Dan beliau dengan hati riang mengijinkan ^^**

Summary : Ketika sepasang matamu tak mau diajak kompromi, kau bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar milik sosok pria yang kau kagumi. / "Tak bisa tidur,hm?" Nafas hangatnya mulai menggelitik cuping telingamu.

**~~~~~~~~~~ SLEEP ~~~~~~~~~**

Terpejam. Terbuka. Lalu terpejam. Lalu terbuka lagi. Kau menggeram gelisah ketika sepasang manik bening milikmu tak sanggup terpejam lagi. Kau bangkit dari posisi tidurmu, mencoba berganti posisi. Kau duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan posisi kedua kaki jenjangmu menjuntai ke bawah, hampir menyentuh permukaan lantai yang keras dan dingin.

" Aku tak bisa tidur," ucapmu lirih, entah kepada siapa. Suara jernihmu langsung melebur, berbaur menjadi satu bersama hembusan angin malam yang bertiup dari arah jendela kamarmu yang sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan, kau memijakkan kedua kakimu di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin. Sensasi beku itu seketika meyeruak masuk ke dalam telapak kaki mungilmu, membuatmu sedikit berjengit. Pelan, tanpa menimbulkan suara berarti, kau mulai meninggalkan kamarmu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kau tiba di depan sebuah kamar yang sudah tak asing lagi bagimu. Kamarnya. Kamar milik sosok pria yang selalu membuat detak jantungmu berpacu menggila. Hati-hati kau memutar gagang pintu, lalu menyelinap masuk bak kucing liar.

Dia di sana. Berbaring dengan posisi ke samping. Apa dia terlelap? Pertanyaan itu mengusik benakmu. Kau melangkah perlahan, sedikit berjingkat. Takut dia akan terbangun mendengar suara langkahmu. Kau mulai berbaring di sampingnya dengan posisi telentang. Sesekali kau memalingkan wajahmu yang tiba-tiba memanas ke arah sosok tegap yang berada tepat di sampingmu.

Kau mencoba mempersempit jarak dengan mendekatkan tubuh mungilmu ke arah tubuh kokoh miliknya. Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungmu semakin keras, menggila, dan nyaring. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuk dan telapak tanganmu. Kebiasaan jika kau merasa gugup berada dalam jarak yang amat sangat dekat dengannya. Kau mencoba mengatur nafas. Menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

" Tak bisa tidur, hm?" Kau nyaris terlonjak dari posisimu ketika indera pendengarmu menangkap suara maskulin yang sudah tak asing lagi. Suaranya. Suara yang membuatmu menggigil geli.

Sosok berambut orange tersebut mulai mengubah posisinya sehingga sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah dan tubuhmu.

" A-Aku.. Maaf telah menyelinap sembarangan." Kau mencoba menghindari tatapan matanya yang setajam elang.

Pein terkekeh pelan. Seringai seksi mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kekarnnya mulai melingkari pinggang kecilmu. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan lembut. Membuatmu menggeliat menerima sentuhan ajaibnya. Demi Tuhan, kau terus menerus memanggil namanya dalam hati. Pein. Pein. Dan Pein. Ketika elusan itu mendadak berhenti, kau menarik nafas lega. Posisi kalian saat ini sungguh berbahaya. Kau sadar akan hal itu. Tapi kau munafik. Kau menikmatinya.

" Menghirup aroma tubuhmu saja membuatku gila. Tadi itu aku hanya berpura-pura tidur," bisiknya tepat di telingamu.

Kau bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Jantungmu nyaris copot ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menjilat telinga mungilmu.

" Katakan. Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur."

Kau terdiam. Wajahmu tertunduk. Detik berikutnya, kau seperti dipaksa menatap sepasang mata tajam itu ketika tangan besar dan kasar miliknya mengangkat dagumu sehingga menengadah. Kalian saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saaat. Dan ketika kau nyaris tenggelam ke dalam pesona sepasang mata indah miliknya, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mendarat di bibirmu. Bibirnya.

Kau sedikit terengah ketika merasakan lumatan lembut namun menuntut itu memanjakan bibir mungilmu.

" Pe-Pein." Kau berusaha menyebut namanya dengan susah payah. Kedua telapak tangan mungilmu menekan kuat dada bidangnya yang polos. Kau berusaha mengatur nafasmu ketika dia menarik bibirnya dari bibirmu, menyudahi ciuman panas yang membakar birahi.

" Maaf. Aku selalu lepas kendali jika berdekatan denganmu." Pein menatapmu dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah.

Kau menggeleng. " Tidak apa-apa."

" Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terlelap. Kau aman bersamaku di sini."

Kau mengangguk pelan seraya menenggelamkan wajahmu di dada bidang miliknya. Hangat. Satu kata yang mampu kau ucapkan dalam hati kecilmu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya berhasil mengantarmu terbuai menuju alam mimpi.

FIN

**Author's Note** : Hehehe, akhirnya setelah berjuang keras saya bisa membuat _fict_ non-humor XD XD Masih rada kaku sih, tapi yaa namanya juga pemula. Oya, _fict_ ini kudedikasikan buat para istri Pein yang tersebar di seluruh jagat raya. Spesial buat **Ananda Aisyaputeri a.k.a** **Zoccshan**. Gomen kalo terlalu singkat. Tenang, bakal ada sekuel dari _fict_ ini yang tengah digarap sama bang **Kureiiji** :D Hehe. Thanks for reading J

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
